


Jonghyun - A Two-Part Oneshot Collection

by blossomwritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, HusbandandWife, Implied Sexual Content, Married Couple, Married Life, Married sex with Kim Jonghyun, Romance, SHINee - Freeform, SHINeeFanfic, Sexual Tension, jjong - Freeform, jonghyunshinee, kim Jonghyun as a father, kim Jonghyun with a child, kimjonghyun, marriageau, married life with SHINee Jonghyun, married smut with Jonghyun, married to Kim Jonghyun, married to a SHINee member, seuxal themes, shineefanfiction, shineejonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-10 23:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19914166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomwritesthings/pseuds/blossomwritesthings
Summary: Yunhee and her husband, Jonghyun, have had their hands full ever since their daughter came along, and they never seem to get time alone anymore.But with the help of her parents, she and Jonghyun are finally able to spend some quality time together.





	1. My Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunhee and her husband, Jonghyun, have had their hands full ever since their daughter came along, and they never seem to get time alone anymore.
> 
> But with the help of her parents, she and Jonghyun are finally able to spend some quality time together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ~ Reminder: ~ * 
> 
> ♥ PG-13+ : This oneshot has some suggestive  
> content between a married couple and their sexual tension  
> between each other. So if you are not comfortable with  
> reading such content; please, stop here. Otherwise, enjoy! ~ ♥ 

* * *

I woke up to a soft kiss on my lips. I slowly opened my eyes to meet Jonghyun's big smile. 

"Morning Yunhee, how did you sleep?" My husband asked. 

"Good, and you?" I asked, caressing my hand through his golden locks. Jonghyun shrugged and made a slight frown. 

"Eh, the usual." The older male's eyes peered into my own. 

Jonghyun and I had been married for three and a half happy years. Just four months ago I had a daughter, named Michang. She was only four months old but had lots of energy. I was a stay-at-home mom, so I didn't mind her energy, but by the time night came around, I was exhausted. That's why Jonghyun would stay up all night with our daughter, trying to quiet her down so I could get a few hours of shut-eye. 

Jonghyun had been doing this for almost two weeks now, and it showed on his face. He had dark circles under his eyes, and all of his handsome features looked very worn-out. Both of us knew that having a child would be difficult, but we both wanted a child to raise, and I knew that Jonghyun would be a wonderful father. 

"You need to get rest tonight. Promise me you'll sleep in the same bed as me?" I frowned also, playing with Jonghyun's fluffy hair.

Since Jonghyun had stayed up with Michang all night, he didn't want to bring her into bed, thinking that she (or himself) would wake me up. But if I was honest with myself, I was really starting to miss him cuddling me late at night. We were lovers, married partners, it was expected that I should miss him beside me at night, right? And not to mention that I missed him making love to me; since it was natural for me wanting my husband's warm body close to my own after we had been active.

"But if I do, you won't get any sleep." Jonghyun reasoned, placing a hand on my cheek sweetly while kissing my forehead. 

"If it means I get to have you lay beside me at night, then so be it. Babe, you haven't had a proper nights' sleep in over a week! I'm starting to get worried." I exclaimed, pulling away from my husband's kisses and looking into his eyes tenderly. There had to be a way to solve our predicament. My mind suddenly switched over to Michang, wondering where she was, my eyes widening. 

"Where's Michang?!" I asked frantically, grabbing Jonghyun's arm in alarm. My husband silently placed Michang into my arms a moment later. He had been holding our daughter the whole time and I hadn't even noticed. 

"I have to get going now, I have a deadline at the office that's due next Monday." He said, slowly standing up from the bed. He patted Michang's head tenderly in the process. Then he leaned back towards me and gave me a quick peck on the lips. 

"Bye babe, drive safe. And don't forget, my mother is watching Michang tonight. She said it was 'to give both of us a break.' So make sure you come home early, we don't want to waste this precious night away!" I called out as Jonghyun walked towards the door to our bedroom, ready to leave for work. 

"Will do!" He shouted from the front door a moment later. I heard him lock it and laid back down in our bed, cradling my baby between my two arms, swaying her back and forth in a calming motion.

_~*~ (A few hours later) ~*~_

Later that day I arrived at my mother's house, almost twenty minutes from the apartment I lived in. I rang the doorbell and stood there in the cold. Winter was quickly approaching, with the crisp air nipping at my uncovered face.

My mother opened the door a moment later and smiled upon seeing me holding Michang close to my body. We were wearing our matching pink, North Face winter jackets. 

"Yunhee, my daughter, it's so nice to see you! Michang has grown so much since the last time I saw her! Jonghyun is a very fortunate man to have two beautiful, young women!" My mother joked as she embraced me with a warm hug. 

"It's good to see you too, mom. Thank you for doing this for us, it really means a lot, especially to me. It will be nice to finally have some peace and quiet in our apartment since I had Michang." I chuckled, breathing a sigh of content. A large smile spread across my lips thinking about all the fun I'd have with my husband tonight. 

"Oh honey, it's no problem! Anything for my daughter and son-in-law. But all jokes aside, how do you think your relationship is going?" She asked me, pulling away from our long hug.

"Great! But I feel frustrated that Jonghyun has been staying up for the past week or so trying to keep Michang quiet. It's acceptable for me to long for my husband's warmth at night, right mom?" I asked my mother, my cheeks flushing at the thought of having Jonghyun close to me again. 

"Of course! When your father was away on business trips I felt the same way. But all you have to do is just remember that it's only for a time, and it won't be like this forever. Besides, you'll get to have a whole night with him tonight!" My mother laughed, winking playfully.

"You're so wise, mom. Thanks again though, I really owe you one now. Maybe we can go out for coffee sometime next week? I'll be back to pick-up Michang at around 9 A.m." I ginned, carefully placing Michang into her grandmother's arms. 

"Don't worry about it! Take as long as you need, even the whole day! Your father and I don't mind Michang being with us since we just love her so much. We can make plans to get together next week." My mother stated as I nodded in approval. 

"Bye honey, drive safe! And have a great night!" My mom called while waving as I slipped into my car. 

I said one last goodbye and an extra thank-you before leaving my mother's house. It felt odd not having the musical sounds of my daughter for the car ride home, but I rest assured that my mother would take good care of Michang and that a fun night awaited me.

_~*~ (That night) ~*~_

It wasn't until 7 P.m. that Jonghyun finally got home from work. The time frame for him to come home on a regular workday was from 5:30 to 8:30 P.m. But I was just thankful it wasn't any later that specific night. 

I was currently laying on my bed, face down into the pillows when I heard our front door unlocking. I was so tired that I didn't even feel like getting up from the bed. I knew it was Jonghyun so I just waited for him to find me. I could hear his footsteps nearing the bedroom door. He entered quietly, thinking I was asleep. 

"I'm home, babe. How was your day? You must be tired." He said walking over to his side of the bed and carefully getting on. 

Jonghyun slowly nudged closer to me and placed his hands on my button-down cotton shirt, before raising his hands up to my shoulders and beginning to massage my covered skin. He did delicate, graceful movements, moving up and down your white shirt. My husband reached in front of my stomach and slowly started unbuttoning my thin shirt. When he had finished, he kissed my shoulders sweetly.

I suddenly rolled over onto my back, startling Jonghyun 

"I thought you were asleep." He chuckled in a soothing voice. I met his eyes and smiled slightly. 

"I almost was just now," I whispered in his ear, before wrapping my arms around his torso and bringing his body closer to my own. 

"It's good to have you back." My husband's words got muffled by my hair that he was nuzzling his head into. He always loved to do that when he was especially happy. 

"What, so I was never yours?" I asked, pulling back from out hug and frowning. A playful smile spread across Jonghyun's lips. I loved how his features lit up whenever he smiled. Everything he did was so beautiful in my eyes. 

"No, I'm just saying it's good to have you back in my arms for tonight," Jonghyun laughed, resting his chin on one of my shoulders. My husband looked up at me a moment later and pulled me towards him, running a hand up my back. He looked down at me and kissed my delicate lips, sending butterflies through my stomach. His hand landed on my shirt's buttons and tugged at them. 

Jonghyun then slowly began to move his hands and peeled my shirt off of my body, leaving only my undergarments on my upper body. He carefully laid me back down next to him and moved his hand up to my bra clasp. He unclasped it and faintly smiled, kissing me again. He then caressed his hand up my bare back to find my shoulders and continued to massage my now-bare skin.

"Shouldn't we eat dinner?" I asked aloud, nudging my head against his neck tenderly. 

"Probably, but are you hungry? I'm not." Jonghyun asked, planting gentle kisses on my collarbone. I shook your head 'no.'

"I missed you," I stated, looking up at my husband.

"Me too." He replied as he pulled me even closer to his body.

Jonghyun placed a hand on my cheek and used the other to lift my chin up so that our faces could meet. He once again planted his lips on top of mine and our tongues danced together, intertwining with each other, just like our two bodies at that moment. I silently looked out of the window and saw the clear night sky, shining with a million stars. 

"It's a beautiful night," I said calmly, pulling away from my husband for only a moment. 

"It sure is," Jonghyun nodded before drawing me back towards him. I felt protected by Jonghyun, lying there in the soft sheets of our bed, his body warm against my own. I always seemed to be cold, so when my body touched Jonghyun's, for the first time in over two weeks, it sent great joy to my spirit. 

Jonghyun's body was bigger than mine, so when I got close to him I could sense his whole being shadowing over myself. He was like an angel, with black wings. His black wings would overtake me with their beauty, but they would secretly be drawing me closer to him so that I was always protected by him, and he would always be by my side. I liked to call him 'my angel,' from time to time because he liked the nickname and I found it fitting for such a kind and sweet spirit as himself. 

"Thank you, Jonghyun," I started, staring up at my husband is pure adornment. 

"For what?" He asked, pushing some of my brown hair behind my ear, a sneaky smile spreading across his lips. 

"For being such a good husband to me. I never realized how lucky I really was to have you. And thank you for being such a good father to Michang, I know she will be grateful for all your sacrifices later-on in her age. I love you, Jonghyun. I hope you know that." The words suddenly came flowing out of my mouth as I recalled how much I truly loved my dear husband. 

"You were worth the wait, Yunhee. And I'm glad we got married, you have a beautiful spirit, and a beautiful body. I'm so lucky to have two beautiful women in my life." Jonghyun said, kissing my forehead gently while taking his hands and squeezing my own in a loving notion. He pulled me back to him, the warmth of his body warming my own with every passing second. 

He kissed my lips and smiled, and I returned the gesture, more eager than the latter. I nudged my head up against his neck and laid there, knowing that my husband, Jonghyun, would always protect me. He would always be there, always watching over me and my daughter. I knew that his beautiful angel wings would always be hovering over our household, protecting us all, loving yet firm. 

And knowing all of this made my spirit and body at ease, knowing that Jonghyun would always stand faithfully by my side. He would be a faithful husband and father until the end, and that made me very happy in that special moment. 

  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

~ The End ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote 'My Angel' back in December of 2016,  
> so it's only a conicidence that I wrote Yunhee  
> to think of Jjong as an angel. I wrote 'Jeans &  
> French Kisses' shortly after in February of 2017,  
> so to say these are some of my 'older works' is  
> an understatement lol


	2. Jeans & French Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun's sexual desires for his wife have been sky-rocketing lately, with her being oblivious to his current feelings. 
> 
> But that's all about to change after the two of them take a trip to Japan; with nowhere to go but sit by his side, Yunhee finally realizes her husband's stirring lust for her.

* * *

Michang was now eight months old, and she was growing up fast. I walked through the Incheon International Airport holding Michang close to my chest, while I continued to follow my husband of four years, Jonghyun, through the seemingly never-ending airport. It was a warm spring morning, January 15th to be exact. And my whole family was dressed in matching outfits; baby-blue polo shirts, white jeans, and our own pairs of comfy sneakers.

Jonghyun had to go on a business trip to Japan for some kind of meeting for his work, and he said Michang and I could come along too. I hadn't been out of my own home county, South Korea, in over seven months. So I was looking forward to this trip. Even if Jonghyun would be working for most of the time.

I silently walked behind my husband while he navigated us through the airport, turning here and there when needed. Finally, after almost an hour of walking through the loud and busy airport, Jonghyun found the security. He slowed his pace down so he would be walking next to our daughter and myself.

"We're almost to our gate. Just a little while longer, babe." Jonghyun said while taking my hand and gripping it firmly. I nodded my head silently as we neared the line for customs. There were three people ahead of my family, so it gave me enough time to take off my shoes and place them in a bin Jonghyun had handed to me. My husband then began to assist me in stripping our young daughter of her jacket and shoes.

When I showed the woman who was working the security for my line my things, she scanned it and slightly bowed, as I did the same. Jonghyun quickly pushed me through the line and fell behind, making sure that Michang and I were out of the security. I tightened the grip around my daughter carefully and waited for my husband patiently.

A few moments later I was slipping my shoes back on and zipping up my light jacket when Jonghyun quickly helped me up and grasped my hand tightly, leading us to our gate. I sense my husband's mood changed. Something had happened int he security lines that alarmed him. Something he thought was a danger to my and Michang's safety.

After I was comfortably seated in my spot on the plane, with my daughter now quickly falling asleep on my lap, I turned to my husband.

"What was all that about, back there in customs?" I questioned furrowing my brow. I was genuinely curious about what the situation was. Jonghyun sighed and looked me straight in the eyes.

"There was a shady man behind you, it looked like he was reaching to touch you. I had to make sure you and Michang were safe." He explained, kissing Michang's forehead. The little girl's eyes were closing slowly.

"Thank you, babe. You're so good at protecting us." I answered, earning a kiss from my endearing husband.

_~*~ (A few hours later) ~*~_

It was an hour into the flight, and I had managed to stay awake for that short period of time (it was easy for me to fall asleep anywhere). But by the second hour, my daughter and I were both silently asleep. Jonghyun slowly lifted my head up so that I could rest it on his shoulders. He wordlessly kissed my forehead and accidentally woke me up.

I slowly lifted my head and opened my eyes, making my husband laugh at my disheveled state. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly, leaving a slight tingle to them. Even though I had been Jonghyun's wife for over four years now, his sweet kisses still sent butterflies through my stomach.

Jonghyun managed to get the section of three seats in first class on the plane, so I sat by the window. Jonghyun sat next to me, and then Michang sat in her baby chair, still fast asleep. The airplane was quiet for the whole trip, which was perfect for Michang to get some rest, before she would be up for hours in Tokyo, Japan.

I pulled out a magazine and started to read it when I felt someone's warm hand on my thigh. My jeans were extra-tight at the time, so I immediately knew when someone was touching my leg. I looked up from my magazine and saw Jonghyun staring at my legs, an odd look alighting in his orbs.

"Babe, are these new jeans?" He asked, scratching at the fabric that blocked your skin from his touch.

"Yes, why? Do you like them?" I smirked, smiling to myself at how extra my husband could be sometimes.

"They look great on you!" He said, beaming as be looked up into my eyes. His gaze was happy before it turned into a more serious one.

"They do kinda feel a little tight in the stomach today though. Because I have my- . . ." I began, and Jonghyun caught my drift pretty quickly. Thankfully, he had experienced so many of my menstrual cycles with me that he knew exactly what I was trying to say.

A second later Jonghyun nodded his head in understanding and moved his hands up to the button of my jeans. He unbuttoned the waistband and unzipped my jeans quite easily. He then began to massage my lower stomach area. He did this every time I had cramps, and it never ceased to relieve some of the pain.

"It seems like you're always massaging me." I laughed, covering my mouth in the process because I didn't want to wake Michang up.

"What? Do you not like me massaging you? I'll stop then." Jonghyun pouted while turning his head away from me and pulling his hands off from my stomach.

"I'm just kidding! You know I love it when you massage my back and stomach." I said shaking my head at how childish my husband could be sometimes. Jonghyun quickly turned around and planted a kiss on my lips. A moment later I pulled away quickly.

"Shouldn't we wait until we get to the hotel?" A frown spread across my face. Jonghyun was more of a wild card when it came to showing PDA.

"Probably, but I can't take you like this anymore," Jonghyun confessed, pulling my head back towards his own.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face. He was starting to not make any sense.

"You've been taunting me since last week! With your talk, posture, looks, I just can't take it anymore. You're too damn good to wait on anymore. I want to take you here, and now." He said firmly, nibbling on my lip seductively.

"Babe, we just can't do it right here, on the airplane! Can you wait a few more hours until we arrive at the hotel?" A smile spread across my lips again. I secretly loved when my husband got needly like this.

"Fine, but I'm still going to 'French kiss' you." My husband warned a sensual look arising in his eyes. Jonghyun pulled me back toward him, lifting the small compartment that separated our two chairs so that he could get to me more easily. He ran his fingers along my jawline seductively and then attacked my lips, as I gripped his sandy-blond hair. I let out a quiet moan as my husband continued to press his lips against my own. Jonghyun gave the best 'French kisses.'

I was definitely ready for the life ahead of me; ready to face any upcoming challenges head-on. As long as I had Jonghyun, my husband, and my daughter Michang by my side. I would be able to do anything in this lifetime.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~ The End ~


End file.
